futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Series Has Landed/References
Trivia *The redneck farmer says that "oxygen doesn't grow on trees", but trees (and other green plants) absorb carbon dioxide and excrete oxygen, so in a sense oxygen does grow on trees. *Dr. Zoidberg has teeth for the first few episodes starting with this one. *Zoidberg's name came from a game that David Cohen programmed named "Zoid". He sent it in to a company to see if he could sell the idea but he was rejected. *In this episode as well as "The Lesser of Two Evils" it is shown that the people of the future have lost all touch with history, but in the rest of the series they show remarkable knowledge of history. *Opening theme promotion: IN HYPNO-VISION. *Opening theme cartoon: Baby Bottleneck (1946, Warner Bros.) *There is a sign that reads 'Orlon Candy' above a stand. Orlon is a synthetic fiber resembling cotton, thus cotton candy. And this is immediately followed by Fry remarking how artificial everything is. *Leela pulls the 'Archduke Chocula' cereal box out of nowhere. *The redneck farmer's hat reads 'The Moon Shall Rise Again.' *Merchandise available at Lunar Park includes a t-shirt that reads "I'm With Stupid - On the Moon", a bumper sticker that reads "My Other Car is a Porche - On the Moon" and a refrigerator magnet that says "What Part of MOON don't you understand?" *The sign that appears during the robot whalers ride reads "Whalers of the Sea of Tranquility". *When on the Moon, there are bales of hay on the ceiling of the barn. *One of the Goophy Gophers appears to be missing an eye. *There is a man in the "Lunar Park" admissions line with a t-shirt that reads "MOON-U", possibly meaning that there is a University on the Moon or that the man is wearing a t-shirt with a rude comment on it. *The faces on the dollar bills which Bender steals from Amy's wallet are not in the exact centre. *Bender stole Amy's money, but she still has some to play the claw game with. This shows that she is extremely rich. *While on the Moon in the amusement park, a pink sign in Alien Code #1 appears behind Bender, reading 'TASTY HUMAN BURGERS.' *We learn that exposure to magnets messes up Bender's inhibition unit, causing him to sing folk songs. *The plaque inside the Lunar Lander reads "Lander returned to this site by the Historical Sticklers Society". *When Fry and Leela were jumping across a "stream" of crocodiles, you can see that they have helmets on, but where do they get their air from? *While under the influence of a souvenir magnet, Bender sings a line of Bob Dylan's "Blowin' in the Wind," namely "How many roads must a man walk down?" In addition to this being one of several Dylan references in the series, it is worth noting that "How many roads must a man walk down?" is chosen by Loonquawl and Phouchg in the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy as the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything. Notes *This episode was nominated for an Annie Award for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Television Production. *According to the show's producers, and the Season 1 DVD, a scene in an early version of this episode had the Crushinator indicate to her father that she was pregnant with Bender's child. *According to rough sketches on Disc 3, Hermes' name was originally going to be 'Dexter.' *According to the DVD commentary, the Professor's line about the commercial being aired during the Super Bowl was written when they thought this episode would premiere right after the Super Bowl, but Family Guy took the time-slot instead. *According to the DVD commentary, Amy does, in fact, speak actual Chinese when she gets upset. *This episode marks the first appearance of Amy Wong, Hermes Conrad, Dr. John Zoidberg, Sal, Mr. Horrible Gelatinous Blob and the Crushinator. Allusions Luna Park Luna Park was the name of a real theme park in Coney Island, Brooklyn, New York. LEGO The emblems on Fry and Leela's spacesuits are identical to the emblems on old LEGO astronaut figures. In recent years, they've been making more intricately decorated spaceman figures, but on the old figures, they all had the same gold planet and rocket orbit logo. Apple Macintosh 128K Daisy May 128K is a possible reference to Apple's first Mac, the Macintosh 128K. The Jetsons The Crushinator looks like one of the robot football players from the animated TV series The Jetsons. The Delphi Bureau The scene in which the Moon hillbilly chased Bender in the harvester is a direct reference to the TV movie The Delphi Bureau. Star Trek When we see the cereal 'Admiral Crunch,' being a parody of Captain Crunch, this is a subtle reference to Star Trek, most noticeably The Next Generation. Whenever we take a look into the 'future,' the Captains are always Admirals. Sleeper The scene of the dismembered robot heads is reminiscent of the Woody Allen movie Sleeper. Nike The 'swoosh' Nike logo is able to be seen on the bottom of the boot of the Moon uniforms. Little Hot Riding Hood Lulu Bell 7 looks like the "country" version of Little Red Riding Hood from Tex Avery's cartoon Little Hot Riding Hood. Liberty Bell 7 The robot daughter's name, Lulu Bell 7, is reminiscent of the Mercury capsule Liberty Bell 7 which V. Grissom used for the 2nd manned suborbital space flight. Deliverance The scene with the hillbillies chasing everybody is a reference to the film Deliverance. Cereals Cereals seen within the episode include 'Admiral Crunch' which is a parody of Captain Crunch and 'Archduke Chocula' which is a parody of Count Chocula. Apollo 11 When Apollo 11 first landed on the moon, the phrase "The eagle has landed" was used. The title of the episode, being 'Episode 2: The Series Has Landed,' is a play on that. Kermit the Frog There is a stuffed Kermit toy in the Stuffed Toy Machine when Bender and Amy are trying to obtain the Planet Express ship keys. Destination Moon The moon-buggy ride is called Destination Moon, a reference to the Robert Heinlein short story and the 1950 film of the same name. MTV Fry refers to the moon flag planted by Neil Armstrong as the "flag from MTV." A promo using the Apollo 11 landing footage was the first thing shown when MTV was launched in 1981. Disneyland Amy calls 'Luna Park', the "happiest place orbiting Earth." This is a take-off on Disneyland's tagline "The happiest place on Earth." Also, a door within the park with a 33 on it can be seen, this is a reference to Disneyland's Club 33, which is the only place within the park where alcohol is served. Also, the first ride the team go on is a take off of the Disneyland Anaheim ride Pirates of the Caribbean. Additionally, the "Goophy Gopher Revue" is presented by Monsanto, a corporation that also sponsored many Disneyland and Walt Disney World rides, specifically many of the Tomorrowland rides. The Red-Neck Stereotype Farmer The farmer's hat which says "The Moon will rise again" is a parody on the red-neck farmer's saying "the South will rise again". Life in Hell A rabbit that resembles Binky from Matt Groening's syndicated comic-strip Life in Hell can be seen in the vending machine. The Farmer With Three Daughters Bender encounters a farmer on the Moon who has three robot daughters. This is a recurring theme found in jokes ranging from the dirty to the clean variety, but each of them has the same central plot of a young man meeting a farmer who has three available daughters that he is very protective of and never allows to date. Moon Patrol The security service that throws Bender out of the park is called the Moon Patrol. This is a small homage to the 80's arcade game of the same name. Inspector Gadget Bender's arm stretching out is a reference to the way Inspector Gadget's arms expanded and contracted. Also, the way Leela propelled Fry and herself out of the crater using the oxygen from their tank is very similar to how Brain pulled Gadget back to a space station while in space using exactly the same method in the episode 'M.A.D. In The Moon.' The Honeymooners Ralph and Alice from The Honeymooners television series are a part of the ride that shows how people came to the moon. The ride itself also depicts how people misunderstand history by taking Jackie Gleason's famous phrase out of context. Alvin & the Chipmunks The gophers sing and talk a lot like the 1960s version of the Chimpunks, and one of the gophers has glasses like Simon. Games at Lunar Park Arcade games seen within the Lunar Park complex include 'Gender-Neutral Pacperson' which is a parody of Pacman and Ms. Pacman. 'Dodecapede' which is a parody of Centipede and Millipede. And lastly, 'Mortal Kooperation' which is a reference to the Mortal Kombat series of games. Pink Floyd's Dark Side of the Moon :Fry: Hey, cool! Dark side of the moon! Just after Fry says this line you can hear in the background the opening chord to the song 'Breathe' from the famous 1973 Pink Floyd album Dark Side of the Moon. Le Voyage Dans la Lune Bender poking the Craterface in the eye with a bottle refers to the film Le Voyage Dans la Lune (1902) in which a group of scientists travel to the Moon by way of a large, hollow bullet shot out of a cannon. The bullet flies through space and hits the moon (specifically, the 'Man in the Moon') in the eye. The film, directed by Georges Méliès and based upon Jules Verne's classic From the Earth to the Moon, is considered to be the first in the Sci-Fi genre. Category:References Category:Season One